sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Stories (Amanda Ghost album)
| recorded = 1999–2000 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Blood on the Line | next_year = 2008 | misc = }} Ghost Stories is the debut studio album by English singer-songwriter Amanda Ghost. It was released on 22 August 2000 by Warner Bros. Records. In the United States, it was released on 12 September 2000. Ghost began working on the album after she got signed to Warner Bros. by A&R executive Andrew Wickham. He offered her a record deal after listening to a CD demo of hers left with him by her manager Terry Slater. Ghost worked with Lukas Burton and Paul Staveley O'Duffy on the album while writing all the songs. Musically, Ghost Stories is predominantly an alternative rock album influenced by electronica and trip hop. It also incorporates elements of other genres, such as trance, breakbeat and classical music. Ghost Stories received generally positive reviews from music critics. However, it noted only a small commercial success and failed to enter the ''Billboard'' 200. Four singles were released from the album with "Idol" and "Filthy Mind" becoming top-twenty hits on the ''Billboard'' Dance Club Songs chart. "Glory Girl" managed to chart at number 90 on the UK Singles Chart and "Silver Lining" peaked inside the Adult Pop Songs chart. Background A cover of Prince's song "The Cross" was intended to be on the album. However, it was later omitted from the release. Critical reception }} Bryan Buss from AllMusic gave the album three out of five stars. He praised Ghost's vocals for being "confessional without being self-pitying, strong while still being warm, and confrontational while simultaneously asking for compassion". He added that Ghost Stories is "a solid, confident debut that will be difficult to follow up". Greil Marcus wrote in his column "Real Life Rock Top Ten" that Ghost sounds "like she's singing from the basement of a nightclub long after whoever locked up thought it was empty - but then she changes her clothes and gets all wistful instead". Kevin Oliver, writing for PopMatters, stated "she manages to sound convincing, if a bit unoriginal," likening her music to that of Alanis Morissette, PJ Harvey, and Natalie Merchant. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = Filthy Mind | writer1 = | extra1 = Burton | length1 = 3:57 | title2 = Idol | writer2 = | extra2 = Burton | length2 = 4:43 | title3 = Glory Girl | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:25 | title4 = The Wrong Man | writer4 = | extra4 = Burton | length4 = 4:14 | title5 = Cellophane | writer5 = | extra5 = Burton | length5 = 3:36 | title6 = Blind Man | writer6 = | extra6 = O'Duffy | length6 = 3:54 | title7 = Silver Lining | writer7 = Ghost | extra7 = | length7 = 5:12 | title8 = Empty | writer8 = | extra8 = Burton | length8 = 3:39 | title9 = A Child Believes | writer9 = Ghost | extra9 = O'Duffy | length9 = 4:00 | title10 = Numb | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:34 }} Credits and personnel * Amanda Ghost – vocals * Zee Asha – background vocals * Angela Dust – background vocals * Linda Duggan – background vocals * Mary Pearce – background vocals * John Fortis – bass * Segs Jennings – bass * Andy Gangadeen – drums * Steve 'Pub' Jones – drums * Ian Dench – guitar * John Themis – guitar, background vocals * Sacha Skarbek – keyboards * Wil Malone – strings * DJ Biznizz – scratches Credits adapted from the album's liner notes. Release history References External links * [ Ghost Stories] at AllMusic * Category:Amanda Ghost albums Category:2000 debut albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums